deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amon Göth
Amon Leopold Göth '('Goeth in English) was born in Vienna, and Goeth joined a Nazi youth group at the age of 17, moved to a nationalist paramilitary group at the age of 19, and by the age of 22, became a member of the Austrian branch of the Nazi Party. In September 1930, he was assigned the Party Number 510,764. Göth simultaneously joined the Austrian SS and was appointed an SS-Mann with the SS Number 43,673. Goeth's early activities are little known, largely because the Austrian SS was an illegal and underground organization until the Anschluss of Austria with Nazi Germany in 1938. Between 1932 and 1936, Goeth was a member of an Allgemeine-SS company in Vienna and by 1937, had risen to the rank of Staff Sergeant. Between 1938 to 1941, he was a member of 11th SS-Standarte operating from Vienna and was commissioned to the rank of Second Lieutenanton on 14 July 1941. During his tenure as commander of Płaszów, Goeth tortured and murdered prisoners on a daily basis. Goeth is believed to have personally killed more than 500 imprisoned Jews and sent thousands more to be executed on Hujowa Górka, a large hill that was used for mass killings along Płaszów's grounds. Poldek Pfefferberg, one of the Schindler Jews, said: "When you saw Goeth, you saw death." According to Płaszów survivor Helen Jonas-Rosenzweig. Battle vs. Hans Landa (by El Alamein and Lasifer) Landa: Goeth: April 1945 Hans Landa smiled pleasantly as he looked out the window of the truck at the passing forest. His driver watched the narrow road as they approached the checkpoint gate. “Now, remember, just get us past this checkpoint and we can meet up with Raine and his men,” Landa whispers to the driver. The truck slows and makes a stop at the checkpoint. A Nazi guard stands at attention, salutes Landa and walks around to Landa’s side of the truck. After a brief and awkward pause, Landa steps out of the truck and removes his hat. “How can I help, staff sergeant?” Landa asks, putting emphasis on the soldier’s lower rank. “I’m sorry Colonel, but all passers-by must have their paperwork approved prior to approaching checkpoint.” The guard shifts uncomfortable from one leg to the other and rubs his neck with the back of his hand. “I’m sure you understand.” Landa stiffens and looks down at the shorter staff sergeant. “Look here, staff sergeant, I have no time to be delayed. The Furher has been killed and I’ve been summoned to Berlin to help sort out the issue.” The staff sergeant sniffs and looks up at Landa. “Why are you in France, then? In the middle of these woods? Shouldn’t you have gone to the airport?” Landa’s anger flares, along with his panic as his story falls apart. “Move aside, STAFF SERGEANT, before I have you filed for insubordination!” The sergeant shouts back, “You will return to your truck and go back the way you came!” The shouting brings attention to the commander of the guard post, who walks around the small checkpoint and approaches the two arguing men. Amon Goeth has been reassigned in an effort to protect and shelter high-ranking SS officers after Hitler’s assassination. He stands face to face with Landa. “What seems to be the problem?” he asks, a dangerous silky tone to his voice. Landa licks his lips nervously. “''Staff Sergeant'' here is holding back a superior officer because of paperwork. I must get past this checkpoint.” Goeth seems bored, suppresses a yawn, but steps forward, and holds out a hand. “Let me see your passport then.” Landa complies, reaching a hand into his coat pocket and showing his papers that include his picture, rank, and current country of station. “He checks out, Wilhelm,” Goeth says to the guard. “Let him pass.” Landa casts one last angry glance at the guard before he arrogantly strides back to his truck, opens the door, and steps in. “Hermann,” he says to his driver, “we can pass.” Goeth and the guard have been talking, and Goeth changes his mind, signaling the driver of Landa’s truck to stop. “One more thing,” Goeth calls out as he approaches the truck. “Why is it exactly that you’re passing through here? What business does a Colonel have this deep and this remote in the woods?” “I could ask you the same thing, Colonel.” Landa replies coldly. “This has gone far enough, Colonel.” Goeth spits back. “Come back to the guard station with me and we’ll talk this out.” Landa looks over at his driver and nods. Three disloyal Nazis creep out of the back of Landa’s truck as the traitorous Colonel steps down and they aim MP-40’s at Goeth, who has his back turned. “''DUCK COLONEL!”'' the guard shouts. Goeth scrambles to the side of the road and takes cover behind a tree as the bullets kick up dirt behind him. The guard is shot through the torso and drops dead. Goeth pulls out his CZ 27 pistol and crouches down the back of the tree while loading a magazine into his gun. Goeth looks over to see two of his guards engaging in a firefight withthe three disloyal Nazis. A Guard throws a Model 24 handgrenade into the crowd of Landa's Nazis, they quickly attempt to scatter but the explosion kills one and injures the other two. Their bodies hit the forest floor hard and they roll over in pain. The two guards move in closer to the disloyal Nazis to finish the remnants off, but an injured traitor unloads his Walther P38's magazine into one of the guards, blood spatters everywhere and the other guard quickly reacts and unloads his MP-28's entire magazine into the injured traitor. The body flails as it is shot up and falls back, bleeding. "What the hell is going on?" yells Goeth, viewing the deceased bodies of two of his guards. He turns his head, noticing moans coming from the middle of the bloodied street and slowly creeps over to it, he sneers at the bloody body of a disloyal Nazi with his legs blown off, begging to be killed. Goeth crouches down and points the barrel of his gun to the injured Nazi's forehead. "Please, kill m-''" The disloyal Nazi is killed with a shot to the head before he can finish his plea. Goeth chuckles, lowers his pistol, and looks over his shoulder at the continuing firefight. "Traitor! High command will have your heads!" yells one of the guards, being beaten with the end of an MP40 submachine gun, before being riddled with bullets in the stomach and being kicked to the ground by one of Landa's nazis. The Guard coughs up blood and stares at his dark red hands before succuming to his wounds. Goeth pauses and takes a sniff of the air, hearing footsteps, coming his way, getting louder and louder. He looks up to see the barrel of MP40 aimed at his face. Goeth chuckles and opens his mouth: "If you are going to kill me, please do so now." replies the disloyal Nazi, who suddenly has a large, bloody hole through his heart. A drip of blood slides from his mouth and he falls flat, dead. Goeth's remianing squad member lowers the barrel of his Steyr and helps Goeth up off the ground. Goeth and his Guard move closer to Landa's truck with no sign of the traitor. Goeth's eyes open wide as he heards footsteps close behind him - those of Hans Landa. "''Bang!" Goeth's last guard drops dead right next to him, and Goeth spins around and spots the infamous traitor. Landa chuckles, smiling with his Kar98k rifle in his hands. He tosses the rifle in the back of the truck and greets Amon Goeth, once again. "There is no reward for cowardice. There is no reward for betrayal." Goeth says. "I am no coward - I'm an opportunist, Goeth. My escape is all the reward I need." Landa replies. He smiles insincerely at Goeth. "You will never escape these woods!" Goeth mocks Landa as he points the CZ pistol to Landa's forehead, but drops the gun as he looks down to his stomach. An SS dagger. Clean inside. Landa pulls out the dagger and brings it up to Goeth's eye level, slowly resting it across his face. He raises Goeth's hat and spots a swastika carved across his forehead. "They got you too, Goeth?" Landa chuckles unsympathetically. He lowers the dagger to Goeth's throat and drags it across his neck, slicing it open. Amon Goeth, who has taken the pleasure of killing so many innocents lined up at his mercy, finally knows fear and pain as his life source is cut away. His eyes, burning with hate, fade away and become glassy in death. The Nazi chokes on his own blood and dies. Landa lowers his foe to the dirt road and stands up, brushing himself off. "All right, Aldo, this had better be worth it!" Landa says, viewing Goeth's corpse. Walking over to his truck, he opens the door and steps up to the driver's seat. The engine starts up and the truck drives away leisurely, leaving behind a scene of carnage and confusion that will soon envelop all of Germany. Expert's Opinion While Goeth was certainly fearsome and ruthless, Landa had greater experience tracking out his enemies in France, while Goeth simply brutalized them as they stood helpless in his camp. Combine that with the superiority of the MP-40 over the MP-28, and Landa's cunning over Goeth's single-minded brutality, and the Jew Hunter secured a hard-won victory in this Hellstorm. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Richard Winters (by WanderingSkull) Amon Goeth: A small work camp near Eagle's Nest was the location of 5 SS members quickly loading whatever they could onto a vehicle among these men was, Amon Goeth shouting orders. "Beeilen Sie sich! Legen Sie die Waffen auf das Fahrzeug," (Hurry up! Put the weapons on the vehicle.) shouted Goeth as looked on and ordered one of the men to enter the driver seat. The youngest SS member approached Goeth and spoke "Hauptmann, was wissen wir über die Gefangenen zu tun?" (Captain what do we do about the prisoners?). Goeth looked at the young man in front and reponded to him in a cold tone of voice, "Sie haben verhungert vor, lassen Sie sie wieder hungern. " (They've starved before, let them starve again.) The young member responded with a nod and picked a rifle only to have a round clip off a side of his ear. Richard Winters: Richard Winters and his men were traveling around the surrounding area of Eagle's Nest and found this camp along with the Facist scum still in it. Winters and his men began to fire at the group behind their cover while Amon's men grabbed the weapons off the vehicle and responded with some fire of their own towards the Americans. The firefight was going nowhere till an American threw his MKII which landed on the truck. "Granate!" was shouted and SS members ran to avoid the explosion except the driver who was obilterated in the expolsion. Amon Goeth: Winters and his men moved in looking for any of the remaining men only to have man to his left shot from behind by an SS member with a Mannlicher, who was promptly killed by his ally using an M1 Garand. Amon Goeth: Richard Winters: The group moved out checking out the surronding bulidings to find where the remaining German forces had gone. A riflemen entered what appeared to be a small comms room as he entered he noticed a map in the center with a destination, deciding this could be of some use he picked up the map and slipping it into his pocket he turned around and in the doorway appeared Goeth aiming his Luger and firing a round into the solider's stomach dropping him. He near the man remaining on the floor and before he can grab his rifle he fires two rounds into his head. Richard Winters: Winters and his fellow troops see a tower, ordering one of men to climb it to get a better vantage point of the area. The riflemen complies and quickly climbs and soon spots one of the remaining enemy troops and warns his allies but at that moment he hears a clank beside looks down and sees Model 24 he widens his eyes in shock before the grenade explodes, destroying both him and the tower. Richard Winters: Winters and his remaining ally fire towards the German in retalliation killing him with a combination of Colt M1911 and Thompson rounds. Amon Goeth: The two remaining Allied soliders suddenly hear an engine and rush towards the scene in hopes of preventing the others from escaping. Once they reach the car they see no one a confused look appears on both of their faces until a rifle round hits Winter's last man downing him, seeing the shooter Winter's fires a round from his pistol scoring a headshot on the man. Amon Goeth: Goeth appears from behind a buliding and looks at the Major and aims his Luger as Winters aims his own pistol he hears the infamous clicking noise as a 9mm round enters his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground gripping his new wound. Goeth slowly walks towards the American and pulls out his dagger intent on finishing the man personally he smiles as he sees his prey crawl backwards and as he raises his dagger, a sounds echoes and Goeth is soon gripping his hand in agony. Taking the the chance Winters pulls out his own knife and stabs the SS member in the neck ending his existence. Amon Goeth: Looking up the Major sees his last man still alive one hand gripping his Colt and the other grabbing his side wound. Picking himself up he walks towards his fellow solider and extends his hand pulling him back to his feet. Together they radio the other members at Eagle Nest to mention the nearby camp and group of SS members they faced, along with the brave soliders that died facing them. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an explanation as to why Winters won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors